1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boating equipment and more particularly to a novel wheel set mountable on the transom of a small boat that may be readily deployed into an operative position so as to rollably support the stern of the boat as it is withdrawn from the water""s edge.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, difficulties and problems have been encountered when pulling a small boat away from the water""s edge and onto a beach or landing area. The problems primarily stem from the fact that once the bow is out of the water, the stern must be dragged and pulled over sand, gravel, small rocks or the like until the entire boat is out of the water. Furthermore, as the boat approaches the landing area, one of the boaters generally jumps from the boat and grabs the bow so that the boat can be stabilized and pulling of the boat can be started. During this initial procedure, the stern is still floating and has a tendency to wobble or turn sideways as small incoming waves hit the transom of the boat and cause the boat to turn at an angle to the beach or landing area.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a stabilizing means for supporting the stern of the boat as it is initially being beached and which means are useful for rollably supporting the stern of the boat as it is withdrawn from the water""s edge. Such means should be carried on the stern of the boat in a non-operative position so as not to interfere with normal boat operation; however, preparatory for the beaching operation, the means should be deployable so that stabilization and support is provided as well as rollably supporting the stern of the boat.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel wheel set for boats which is attached to the transom of a small boat and wherein the wheel set has a non-operative position extending upwardly so as not to interfere with boat operation. However, the wheel set is deployable into a second or operative position where the wheel set is submerged below the surface of the water and makes rollable contact with the beach or land area beneath the boat. The means for supporting the wheel set includes a base or rail fixed on the transom of the boat and further includes a movable strut having one end for supporting a wheel and the other end for slidably engaging with a track in the base so that the strut may be moved from the non-operative position into the operative position. Slot and pin means are employed for holding the strut in the non-operative position with respect to the base and an elongated slot and pin mechanism is provided on the base for connecting the strut in the operative position with the wheel downwardly depending from the boat. A feature resides in providing an automatic alignment of the pin and elongated slot which includes having an air-filled tire which provides buoyancy so that the wheel will rise causing the pin to move in the slot into a locking position.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel set of wheels carried on the transom of a boat so that the wheels may be deployed into the water wherein buoyancy of the wheel will cause the wheels to engage in an operative position to rollably support the stern of a boat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel rollable support for the stern of a boat which includes a set of wheels having a non-operative position out of the water and an operative position disposed beneath the water and further including an automatic engagement means based on the concept of the wheels being buoyant so as to rise in the water into a locking position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel rollable means for stabilizing and rollably supporting the stern of a boat as it is being withdrawn through the surf for beaching or landing purposes.